Parent?
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Kedatangan dua bocah yang mengaku anak mereka di masa depan, sukses membuat Naruto dan Hinata terkejut. Ditambah lagi saat ini mereka masih berstatus pelajar di SMA. Bagaimana cara mereka mengurus kedua bocah tersebut? OC: Hiruto & Naruhi Namikaze.
1. Chapter 1: Time Travel

Monday, July 20th, 2025.

Hari minggu di awal liburan musim panas seharusnya menjadi liburan bersama keluarga yang menyenangkan untuk anak berusia lima tahun ini. Anak yang baru masuk Taman Kanak-kanak ini memakai bajunya sendirian dengan tenang, menyisir rambut pirang jabriknya yang malah terkesan sia-sia karena rambutnya akan tetap berdiri seolah itu menjadi hal yang permanen untuk rambutnya. Akan sangat mengherankan jika kita tahu anak berusia lima tahun bisa melakukan itu sendirian, tapi jika kita melihat matanya yang keperakan maka kita akan tahu jika ada darah Hyūga yang mengalir dalam nadinya dan semuanya menjadi tak mengherankan lagi.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Parent? © Na Fourthok'og**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Namikaze tetap terlihat sibuk meskipun hari libur seperti ini. Beberapa pelayan berpakaian _maid_ terlihat bolak-balik masuk dan keluar dengan menggeleng lemah dari sebuah kamar salah satu penghuni rumah besar bergaya _victorian_ tersebut. Anak berusia lima tahun itu keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati para pelayan yang berdiri di kamar seseorang yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan tenang melewati kamar berpintu besar dan berdiri di dekat para pelayan yang masih terlihat sibuk dan kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" suara khas anak kecil yang datar membuat para pelayan terkejut. Mereka berbalik menghadap anak kecil tersebut dan menunduk hormat kepada anak sulung majikan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Hiruto."

"Hm, selamat pagi. Kenapa kalian semua berdiri di sini?" Hiruto kembali bertanya dengan datar sungguh tidak sesuai dengan usianya yang masih lima tahun.

"Tuan muda Naruhi tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya, Tuan muda." salah satu pelayan menjawab, kepalanya masih menunduk dengan hormat.

"Ada apa ramai-ramai di sini?" suara pria dewasa membuat para pelayan kembali menunduk hormat dan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada dua orang dewasa yang baru saja keluar dari kamar berpintu besar yang tadi dilewati Hiruto. Hiruto tetap membelakangi dua orang tersebut seolah tak ingin melihat keduanya.

"Naruhi marah karena semalam aku meninggalkannya ketika dia sudah tertidur." sebelum para pelayan itu menjawab pertanyaan tuan mereka, Hiruto sudah terlebih dahulu memberitahu kepada semuanya sekaligus penyebab kenapa pemilik kamar yang menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul saat ini tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

"A-aku akan coba membujuknya."

"Tidak usah Bunda, biar aku saja." Hiruto melangkah memasuki kamar Naruhi, menghentikan langkah wanita berambut indigo panjang untuk masuk ke kamar anak bungsunya.

"Anak itu dingin sekali seperti ayahmu dan Neji," gerutu pria yang mewariskan rambut pirang jabriknya ke anak-anaknya tersebut, sedangkan sang nyonya rumah hanya menatap sendu punggung mungil anak sulungnya yang kini menghilang di balik pintu kamar anak bungsunya.

"Jadi kaumarah kepadaku?" Hiruto langsung saja bertanya setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup sempurna, pandangannya tertuju kepada seseorang yang membelakanginya. Hiruto berjalan semakin masuk mendekati adiknya yang masih saja membelakanginya, sang adik hanya menggerakan –naik turun– kedua lengannya yang memegang boneka kodok seolah melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada boneka kesayangannya itu.

Hiruto memegang sisi keranjang tempat tidur adiknya, mengoyangkannya pelan agar adiknya mau melihatnya.

"Ayolah, Naruhi. Aku minta maaf untuk yang semalam, sekarang lebih baik kita turun dan sarapan. Kaupasti sudah lapar kan?" Naruhi menengokkan wajahnya, menggembungkan pipinya yang gembil dan merah.

"Ndak au…~" Naruhi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Okeh, sebagai permintaan maafku. Bagaimana kalau seharian ini aku akan menemanimu bermain?" tawar Hiruto masih berusaha membujuk adiknya. Tawaran Hiruto terbukti ampuh saat mata keperakan adiknya berbinar senang, perlahan bayi yang masih berusia sepuluh bulan itu merangkak dari ujung keranjang tidurnya untuk mendekati Hiruto. Naruhi mengangkat tangan mungilnya yang terkepal setelah ia berada di dekat Hiruto dan dibalas dengan tinjuan pelan dari Hiruto yang hanya menempel pada tangan Naruhi yang terkepal, kakak adik tersebut mengeluarkan cengiran khas sama seperti sang ayah.

"_Good boy_," seru Hiruto sembari mengacak pelan rambut pirang adiknya. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tubuh adiknya keluar dari keranjang bayi tempat tidur adiknya, menggendong adiknya keluar dari kamar dan turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan. Para pelayan sudah tidak heran lagi jika Hiruto berhasil membujuk adiknya, karena dengan kedua orang tua yang selalu sibuk mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua saja. Bahkan Hiruto sering tidur bersama Naruhi, entah itu di kamar Hiruto ataupun di kamar Naruhi agar mereka tidak merasakan kesepian.

"Kenapa kau yang menggendongnya? Bukankah ada pengasuh atau pelayan?" sesampainya di ruang makan, sang kepala rumah tangga langsung bertanya kepada Hiruto yang masih menggendong Naruhi dengan santainya. Namun tidak dengan pelayan dan pengasuh Naruhi yang menunduk ketakutan.

"Dia tidak mau turun jika orang lain yang menggendongnya," jawab Hiruto datar. Mendudukan adiknya di kursi khusus bayi di sampingnya, kemudian mengelus rambut adiknya dan tersenyum tipis mencoba menenangkan adiknya agar tidak ketakutan.

"Lalu untuk apa aku menggaji mereka tiap bulan?"

"Su-sudahlah, Naruto,"

"Ini semua karena kau terlalu memanjakan mereka berdua, Hinata." Hiruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menyembunyikan mata keperakannya dari pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Inilah yang selalu terjadi jika kedua orang tuanya bertemu.

"Paall…~" rengekan yang tak jelas dari Naruhi membuat Hiruto membuka matanya untuk mendapati adiknya yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hiruto sangat bersyukur mempunyai adik yang cerdas. Pada awalnya Naruhi akan selalu menangis setiap melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar tapi tak ada salah satu dari Naruto dan Hinata yang mau menghentikan pertengkarannya yang malah semakin hebat dan berisik karena tangisan Naruhi dan tak jarang Hirutopun meneteskan air matanya, karena bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang anak-anak.

Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, Hiruto tak pernah bosan untuk selalu memberitahu adiknya agar tidak menangis saat melihat ayah dan bunda mereka bertengkar, tak hanya untuk adiknya tapi juga itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan terkadang Hiruto ikut menangis kencang bersama adiknya jika suara pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya sudah terlalu banyak menyumpal telinga kecilnya, membuat para pelayan kebingungan mencari cara untuk menghentikan tangisan kedua tuan muda mereka. Untung saja saat itu ada Neji yang ingin bertemu dengan kedua keponakannya dan berhasil menenangkan Hiruto dan Naruhi sekaligus menghentikan pertengkaran Naruto dan Hinata.

"Matsuri-_san_, tolong ambilkan sarapan untuk Naruhi," kata Hiruto kepada pengasuh Naruhi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Gadis berambut coklat pendek yang sedari tadi menunduk ketakutan itu terkejut sesaat sebelum dengan sigap dia mengambil mangkok berisi bubur seral untuk Naruhi dan menyuapi Naruhi dengan pelan. Hiruto sendiri hanya mengambil dua roti panggang yang dia oles dengan selai jeruk ditambah dengan parutan keju _cheddar_ kesukaannya dan memakan sarapannya dengan tenang mencoba untuk tak memperdulikan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

"Bunda berangkat sayang, ma-maaf…" Hinata mengecup pipi kedua putranya bergantian, kemudian dia bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, meninggalkan Naruto yang melempar lap yang tadi betengger rapi di pahanya ke meja, meninggalkan kedua anaknya yang terdiam.

Hiruto menatap punggung Hinata yang perlahan menghilang dan Naruto yang perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayah berangkat, jaga diri kalian," pamit Naruto sebelum dia juga pergi tanpa melihat kedua putrnya.

'Apa mereka tidak pernah bisa akur?' teringat akan sesuatu yang pernah diberikan pamannya, Hirotu mempercepat mengunyah sarapannya.

.

Kini mereka berada di kamar Hiruto, Naruhi bermain dengan apapun yang ada di dalam kamar Hiruto. Hiruto sendiri terlihat sedang mengelurkan sesuatu dari lemarinya dengan susah payah.

Sebuah kotak yang memilik panjang dan lebar setengah meter berhasil Hiruto keluarkan, dia membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat sebuah alat yang memiliki keyboard, layar dan pemancar yang terus berputar searah jarum jam. Mencari buku panduannya, Hiruto membacanya pelan-pelan. Karena jujur saja ada beberapa kata yang tidak ia mengerti. Naruhi merangkak mendekati kakaknya melihat isi kotak dan mengambil sebuah _remote_ yang hanya memiliki sebuah tombol berwarna merah di tengahnya.

"_Paman Neji. Apa dulu Ayah dan Bunda juga selalu bertengkar seperti itu?"_

"_Aku membawakanmu alat yang bisa membawamu kembali ke masa lalu, jika kau ingin tahu betapa mesranya Ayah dan Bundamu dulu dan membuat semua orang iri melihatnya."_

"_Apa ada alat seperti itu?"_

"_Kau ingat Paman Lee? Teman paman yang seorang ilmuwan gila itu baru saja memberikannya kepadaku, hanya saja alat ini hanya bisa digunakan dua kali. Sekarang hanya tinggal satu kali lagi bisa digunakan karena Lee sudah mencobanya sekali."_

"_Kenapa hanya bisa digunakan dua kali?"_

"_Itu agar tidak banyak orang yang kembali ke masa lalu, karena saat orang kembali ke masa lalu sudah pasti mereka akan mengubah masa lalu mereka yang sudah terjadi dan itu akan mengacaukan masa sekarang atau masa depan."_

"_Bukankah jika aku datang ke masa Ayah dan Bunda dulu itu juga berarti aku merubah masa depan? Mereka juga akan tahu bahwa di masa depan nanti mereka akan menikah dan mempunyai anak?"_

"_Cerdas… jika kau membuka kotak itu kau akan menemukan sebuah remote. Tombol merah pada remote itu akan membuat semua orang pada masa lalu yang kau temui akan lupa kepadamu, remote itu juga bisa mengambalikanmu ke masa sekarang sebelum waktu yang kau minta habis. Jadi kau harus menekan tombol merah itu sebelum kau kembali ke masa sekarang. Kemarilah, kau juga pasti kelelahan kan, Hiruto?"_

Teringat akan percakapannya dengan pamannya ketika Neji menjenguk kedua keponakannya yang saat itu sedang menangis keras karena pertengkaran Naruto dan Hinata. Saat itu Neji sedang memangku Naruhi yang tidur karena kelelahan sehabis menangis dengan tangan kanannya dan tak lama Hirutopun terlelap di bantal dekat Neji yang tangan kirinya tak berhenti mengusap kepala pirang Hiruto.

Hiruto mengetik sesuai apa yang tertera di buku panduan tersebut dengan pelan karena bagi bocah yang baru bisa membaca dan menulis ini termasuk sulit baginya. Mengetik dengan asal tanggal yang ingin dia masuki dan mengetik satu bulan saat sebuah pertanyaan 'Berapa lama anda ingin berada di masa itu?' terpampang di layar.

Menekan sebuah tombol enter sebagi akhir dari buku panduan, munculah lubang portal berwarna hitam yang tidak terlalu besar mungkin hanya bisa dimasuki satu orang dewasa saja di dekat kotak tempat alat tersebut. Mencari-cari _remote_ yang tidak boleh dia lupakan yang ternyata berada di genggaman Naruhi, Hiruto mengulurkan tangannya hendak meminta benda tersebut kepada adiknya.

"Kut…~" rengek Naruhi yang sepertinya tahu jika kakaknya akan pergi. Hiruto berpikir sebentar, jika dia membawa adiknya dia takut akan ada kejadian yang berbahaya. Tapi jika dia meninggalkan adiknya sendirian mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya itu membuatnya merasa kasihan.

"Baiklah," kata Hiruto. Menggendong adiknya dan mengambil _remote_ tersebut dan memasukannya ke kantong celananya. Hiruto berhenti sebentar di depan lubang hitam tersebut untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Siap?"

"Hum!" dengan anggukan yakin dari Naruhi, Hiruto mengeratkan gendongannya kepada Naruhi dan mulai melangkah memasuki lubang portal tersebut. Perlahan lubang portal tersebut mengecil dan menelan Hiruto dan Naruhi di dalamnya.

.

Saturday, July 20th, 2013.

.

Dua orang remaja berbeda _gender_ berjalan beriringan. Tangan kiri pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabik memegang tali tas yang berada di bahu kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Mata birunya sesekali melirik gadis berambut indigo panjang yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tali tas yang berada di depan tubuhnya, gugup karena saat ini dia sedang berjalan berdua melewati jalan setapak bersama pemuda yang dia sukai sedari masih kecil.

Seharusnya hari sabtu adalah hari libur untuk anak sekolah, tapi mereka diharuskan berangkat untuk mengambil buku _doriru_ atau buku latihan dan pengarahan lainnya untuk tugas mereka di liburan musim panas yang panjang ini.

"Hinata, nanti kita kerjakan tugas menyebalkan ini bersama yah?" pemuda berambut pirang itu memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata terebut mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, melihat ke arah pemuda di sampingnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"I-iya, Na-Naruto," jawabnya terbata dan singkat, menciptakan kesunyian lagi di antara mereka.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu pohon besar dan menatap danau jernih tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hinata yang menyadari Naruto berhenti turut menghentikan pergerakan kaki mungilnya di dekat Naruto, menatap Naruto dengan bingung dengan kepala yang ia miringkan sedikit ke kiri membuatnya semakin imut. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari danau ke Hinata, menelan ludahnya gugup dan semburat merah tipis terlukis di pipi berkulit tan dan begaris seperti kumis kucing tersebut. Tak menyadari sebuah lubang hitam muncul di pohon, tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Hinata, A-aku menyukaimu. M-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" pernyataan cinta yang terbata-bata dari Naruto membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Gadis Hyūga tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang bebas dari memegang tas miliknya, dia sungguh tidak percaya dengan semua ini yang seperti mimpi baginya.

"Uwaaaaaaa…..!"

Brukh…!

"A-a-aduuuhh…~"

"Sa-sakit…"

Belum sempat keterkejutan Hinata hilang, Hinata semakin dibuat terkejut dengan 'sesuatu' yang jatuh menimpa Naruto yang kini terbaring di tanah dengan memegang atau memeluk dengan protektif 'sesuatu' tersebut.

"Hu-huweeehh…" untuk ketiga kalinya Hinata dibuat terkejut dengan suara tangisan bayi yang ternyata dipeluk oleh 'sesuatu' yang ternyata anak kecil yang berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Hinata langsung mengambil alih dengan pelan bayi tersebut, menggendongnya penuh kasih sayang. Menenangkan bayi yang sepetinya terkejut itu.

"Ssstt… apa ada yang sakit?" Hinata bertanya pelan membuat bocah yang masih berada di atas Naruto memandangnya terkejut.

"Hey bocah, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" bocah berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya khawatir. Bocah itu tak menjawab, hanya memandang Naruto dan Hinata bergantian membuat Naruto dan Hinata kebingungan. Ditambah dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di sudut matanya, bocah itu mengelap kasar air mata yang menetes dari mata keperakannya.

"Nda… Bun-da," bayi dalam gendongan Hinata yang masih menangis kecil memanggil dan memeluk Hinata.

"A-ayah…!" bocah berambut pirang yang berada di atas Naruto itu menubruk Naruto dan menangis, memeluk erat leher Naruto, membuat Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan kebingungan sekaligus terkejut.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH….?!"

Bersambung….

Wkwkwk  
Bukanya update tapi malah publish fic MC lainnya. Gomen buat keterlambatan update fic yang lain, abisnya ide ini mendsak terus pengen keluar sih.

Pertanyaan, kritik dan saran silahkan, Na tunggu.^^

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca…

Tuesday. January 24th, 2013.

Na Fourthok'og


	2. Chapter 2: Sons?

**Monday, July, 20****th****, 2025 – 12.01 PM**

Matahari mulai beranjak naik semakin tinggi, menjadikan bayangan hitam tepat berada di bawah kaki orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah teriknya matahari. Panasnya cahaya matahari mulai terasa menyengat kulit, inilah yang dinamakan musim panas. Kebanyakan orang pada saat musim ini hanyalah ingin bersantai-santai di rumah, memakan semangka dingin di bawah _Air Conditioning_ atau kipas angin yang bisa memberikan hawa sejuk ke tubuh mereka yang panas dan mengalirkan keringat karena kegerahan.

Tapi tidak untuk gadis berambut cokelat pendek berpakaian _Baby Sitter_ ini dan dua pelayan berpakaian _maid_ yang berjalan di kanan kirinya, mereka terlihat menaiki tangga rumah mewah tempatnya bekerja menuju lantai dua. Ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang yang berarti saatnya makan untuk kedua tuan muda mereka yang lucu-lucu itu.

Melewati kamar besar yang merupakan kamar utama yang ditempati kedua majikan mereka, mereka sampai di kamar tuan muda pertama mereka. Karena mereka tahu setelah makan pagi selesai, kedua tuan muda mereka langsung memasuki kamar tersebut dan sampai sekarang mereka berdua belum keluar bahkan tuan muda kecil sama sekali tidak meminta untuk meminum susu seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena mereka berdua terlalu asik bermain bersama.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Tuan muda Hiruto, Tuan muda Naruhi, sudah waktunya makan siang," panggil gadis yang merupakan pengasuh Naruhi setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Hiruto namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Mereka saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya satu sama lain. Apa kedua tuan muda mereka tertidur?

Tok… tok… tok…

"Tuan muda?" dengan ketukan yang sedikit keras Matsuri masih berusaha memanggil, namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Hiruto. Menatap kedua temannya seolah meminta persetujuan yang hanya dijawab anggukan dari kedua temannya, Matsuri mulai memegang kenop pintu kamar Hiruto.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Tuan muda, maaf jika kami kurang sopan," kata Matsuri sembari memutar kenop dan mendorong pintu kamar Hiruto pelan, membuka kamar bocah berumur lima tahun yang biasanya terlihat rapi namun kini berantakan dengan mainan yang berserakan di mana-mana dan alat yang menyerupai computer memiliki alat pemancar yang berputar. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda sosok dari Hiruto maupun Naruhi di dalamnya.

"Tuan muda?" panggil salah satu dari pelayan berpakaian _maid_ tersebut, mencoba mencari dua sosok anak kecil di dalam kamar bercat hijau muda dengan berbagai gambar hewan dan tumbuhan yang terlukis di dindingnya. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, seolah ada yang meremas jantung mereka; rasa takut mulai menjalari perasaan mereka. Saling berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan tuan muda mereka di sekitar kamar, melihat ke luar jendela yang masih terkunci rapi menandakan tidak ada orang yang keluar ataupun masuk, mencari di dalam lemari dan kamar mandi tapi hasilnya nihil. Saling melempar pandang untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi untuk saat ini ditambah dengan raut ketakutan, wajah pucat dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Tuan muda Hiruto dan Tuan muda Naruhi… MENGHILANG…!"

Kediaman Namikaze-pun dihebohkan dengan hilangnya kedua Namikaze kecil mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Parent? © Na Fourthok'og**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday, July, 20****th**** , 2013 – 12. 15 PM.**

Naruto dan Hinata masih terlihat kebingungan menghentikan tangisan bocah berambut pirang yang baru mereka 'temukan' ini. Bukan bocah berambut pirang yang masih memakai popok bayi –karena bayi itu sedang memejamkan matanya, terlihat nyaman dalam dekapan Hinata– tapi bocah berambut pirang yang lebih besar berusia sekitar lima tahun yang tak jua menghentikan tangisannya sedari tadi.

Naruto dan Hinata yang saat ini duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon tempat insiden 'jatuh'nya kedua anak kecil yang entah dari mana ini masih berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisan bocah tersebut. Hinata mengusap punggung bocah berambut pirang yang masih memeluk erat leher Naruto –yang mulai terasa mencekik–, mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

"Hey, kenapa kau masih menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" sudah berapa kali Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti itu dan jawabannya pun masih tetap sama.

"A-ayaaah...~~ hiks." Naruto kembali menghela napasnyasedikit risih juga saat anak ini masih memaggilnya dengan panggilan ayah tapi mau marah juga susah karena bocah ini masih saja terus menangis, ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya tapi gadis manis tersebut hanya mengangkat kedua bahu mungilnya membuatnya semakin terlihat imut dan Naruto harus berusaha mati-matian menahan gejolaknya untuk tidak 'menerkam' gadis di depannya tersebut.

Bayi dalam dekapan Hinata mulai bergerak, mengucek kedua matanya pelan yang bergesekan dengan dada Hinata. Wajah Naruto yang melihat hal itu memerah sedangkan Hinata hanya mengusap pelan kepala berambut pirang si bayi dengan penuh sayang.

'Sialan! Dasar bayi maniak!' umpat Naruto dalam hati. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi seperti itu.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris keperakan yang membuat Hinata terkejut melihatnya. Hinata masih memandangi bayi dalam dekapannya yang kini mengerjap-erjapkan mata keperakannya yang jernih ke arah Hinata.

"Bun-da~~" panggilnya kepada Hinata, menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya. Naruto menatap intens bayi berambut pirang tersebut, banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepala Naruto yang ingin ia lontarkan. Tapi cap bodoh akan semakin melekat padanya jika dia bertanya kepada seorang bayi, jalan satu-satunya sudah pasti bertanya kepada yang sedikitnya sudah lancar berbicara, walaupun Naruto tidak yakin jika bocah yang masih memeluk lehernya dengan sangat erat dan menangis terisak ini bisa mengerti atau tidak.

"Sepertinya mereka kakak adik. Mata bocah ini juga keperakan sepertimu, Hinata. Apa kau mengenal mereka?" Hinata menatap Naruto penuh keraguan. Hinata paham betul maksud dari pertanyaan Naruto adalah klan Hyūga, klan yang memiliki iris mata khas berwarna keperakan seperti matanya.

"Setahuku tidak ada Hyūga ataupun anak-anak Hyūga yang memiliki rambut pirang, Naruto."

"A-aku bukan, Hyūga. Margaku Namikaze." dengan suara yang parau dan tersedat oleh isakan, bocah yang memeluk Naruto akhirnya berbicara selain kata 'Ayah' yang terus keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Bocah itu perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya di leher Naruto –membuat Naruto menghela napas lega–, mengelap jejak air mata di pipi berkulit tan miliknya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"EEHH?!" sekarang saatnya Naruto yang terkejut, "Na-Na-Namikaze?!" cicitnya. Berbagai pikiran sang ayah yang mempunyai wanita lainpun menghantuinya saat ini. Kalau iya ayahnya selingkuh berarti kedua bocah ini adik seayah dengannya bukan? Dan kenapa ayahnya sebegitu teganya mengkhianati ibunya –Namikaze Kushina– dan mengkhianati dirinya? Hal-hal buruk itu membuatnya menggeram kesal, sangat kesal. Tapi kenapa bocah ini memanggilnya Ayah dan memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Bunda? Apa karena kemiripan fisik Naruto dengan Mina… ayah dan Hinata dengan ibu kedua bocah ini?

"Si-siapa nama orang tuamu?" Tanya Naruto, dalam hati dia sudah menguatkan dirinya jika nama Namikaze Minatolah yang akan disebut. Tapi dia tidak menyiapkan diri jika namanyalah yang akan disebut. Tentu saja karena saat ini dia yakin betul belum pernah menikah ataupun melakukan hubungan intim dengan perempuan manapun –apalagi dengan Hinata, walaupun dia berharap sekali itu terjadi– yang dapat menghasilkan dua bocah berambut pirang di depannya saat ini.

"Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Hinata atau dulunya sih bernama Hyūga Hinata," bocah itu mengerling dengan mata yang masih sembab ke arah Hinata yang membelalakan mata keperakan yang sama sepertinya.

"HAAHHH?!" bocah dan bayi itu menutup telinga mereka karena kaget dengan seruan dua orang remaja di depan mereka. Sang bocah kemudian tergelak membuat Naruto dan Hinata mengira bahwa bocah ini telah mengelabui mereka tapi mereka kembali terkejut saat air mata bocah itu kembali menetes.

"Ayah dan Bunda kompak sekali. Andai kalian bisa seperti ini terus," mengusap lagi air mata yang menetes dengan tangan mungilnya yang terkepal, bocah pirang itu turun dari pangkuan Naruto kemudian beringsut mendekati Hinata; memeluk Hinata sekaligus adiknya yang sedari tadi memainkan rambut indigo panjang milik Hinata.

"Bunda…" isaknya semakin parau, "aku merindukanmu yang seperti ini," lanjutnya dengan pelan mencoba semakin merengkuh tubuh Hinata tapi tangan mungilnya tak sampai untuk melingkar sempurna di tubuh Hinata ditambah dengan tubuh adiknya.

"Kaaa…~~~" si bayi mulai merengek memanggil bocah tersebut, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat kakaknya yang menangis memeluknya dan Hinata. Hinata yang masih tak lepas dari kebingungan dan keterkejutannya hanya mengusap pelan dan bergantian kedua kepala pirang di hadapannya.

"Sstt… tenanglah, Bunda di sini." insting, itulah yang menyebabkan Hinata berucap seperti itu, membuat kedua anak-anak itu merasa tenang dan nyaman dalam buaiannya. Hinata sendiri terkejut dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada bocah dan bayi yang baru ditemuinya, tapi perasaannya mengatakan hal yang lain. Dia merasa sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua, tapi Hinata tidak tahu karena apa? Narutopun tak kalah terkejut mendengar yang dikatakan Hinata tapi mengingat kelembutan dan kebaikan Hinata, Naruto merasa tak mengherankan lagi. Tapi selalu ada desiran halus, seolah rasa rindu saat bocah dan bayi itu memanggilnya Ayah atau Bunda kepada Hinata. Kenapa?

Kryuuukkk…..~~~~

"Paaaall…~~~" bayi itu terkekeh mendengar bunyi yang aneh tersebut, bocah berusia lima tahun dan Naruto memegang perut mereka yang tadi mengeluarkan suara dengan kompak layaknya paduan suara. Wajah Hinata memerah dengan sendirinya, gadis pemalu ini entah kenapa merasa lucu dengan kekompakan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, sebagai lelaki air mata adalah berlian yang tidak bisa sembarangan dikeluarkan," Naruto berjongkok menghadap Hinata dan kedua anak-anak itu, mengusap pelan rambut pirang bayi yang masih saja tersenyum dan bocah yang memegang perutnya yang kelaparan, "jadi berhentilah menangis. Lebih baik kita cari makanan agar perut kita bisa berhenti berdemo," sebuah cengiran Naruto keluarkan menimbulkan dua cengiran lainnya dan sebuah senyuman manis dari Hinata yang mampu membuat ketiga manusia di dekatnya bersemu merah.

"Hah?" Naruto terlihat kebingungan saat bocah dan bayi itu mengepalkan tangan kanan mereka ke arah Naruto.

"Aku dan Naruhi biasa melakukannya. Dulu sebelum ayah sangat sibuk, ayah pernah mengajariku dan sekarang aku yang mengajari Naruhi 'salam antar lelaki' ini," jelas bocah tersebut. Naruto awalnya masih bingung, sebelum akhirnya dia juga mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pelan kepalan tangan bocah dan bayi yang diketahui bernama Naruhi tersebut.

"_Good boy_," seru Naruto dan bocah berambut pirang bersamaan sedangkan Naruhi hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan sekali lagi cengiran itu keluar dari ketiga manusia bergerder lelaki tersebut.

"Hihi… kalian kompak sekali," Hinata terkikik geli melihatnya membuat ketiganya kompak menggaruk bagian kepala mereka yang tidak gatal, Hinata sungguh tak menyangka sekaligus takjub akan kekompakan mereka bertiga.

"Jadi adikmu itu bernama Naruhi?" Naruto bertanya setelah mengangkat tubuh bocah itu untuk berdiri, kemudian dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri yang kesusahan karena Naruhi masih dalam gendongannya. Menghentikan tangannya yang membersihkan celana panjangnya yang memiliki banyak kantong, bocah itu menepuk pelan keningnya. Baru diingatnya jika Ayah dan Bundanya yang sekarang pasti tidak mengenalinya dan juga adiknya yang bisa dibilang datang dari masa depan tersebut.

"Iya, namanya Namikaze Naruhi dan aku, Namikaze Hiruto. Perpaduan dari nama Ayah dan Bunda," katanya dengan sebuah cengiran. Lenyap sudah sikap dingin dan datarnya saat dia masih berada di rumahnya dan saat dia bertemu dengan Ayah dan Bundanya yang berada di masa depan. Kata-kata Hiruto sukses membuat dua wajah remaja itu memerah, Hiruto terkekeh geli melihatnya. Ini sangat jarang dilihat olehnya, wajah Ayah dan Bundanya memang kadang memerah tapi bukan karena malu seperti saat ini tapi memerah dikarenakan karena amarah.

"Sudahlah, kau berisik sekali," Naruto menyambar cepat tangan kecil Hiruto menggandengnya dan mulai berjalan untuk menutupi rasa malu dan gugupnya. Namun baru berberapa langkah, Hiruto berhenti dan menengok ke belakang; ke arah Hinata dan adiknya.

"Ayo Bunda, Naruhi." tangan kiri Hiruto yang bebas dari gandengan Naruto melambai ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri terdiam, Naruto yang sepertinya sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya menengokan wajahnya ke arah gadis yang masih saja bersemu merah dan terlihat sangat manis itu. Memanggil gadis berambut panjang itu untuk berjalan bersama di sampingnya.

Hiruto menatap sekeliling, dia baru menyadari danau yang tak jauh dari tempat ia dan Naruhi terjatuh. Danau itu tidak asing karena danau itu berada di belakang rumahnya, jika benar perkiraanya. Mungkin pohon tempatnya terjatuh itu adalah tempat yang akan menjadi kamarnya di masa depan nanti.

"_Ayahmu mendirikan rumah megah ini di tempat di mana dulu dia menyatakan cintanya kepada Bunda kalian berdua, sebagai kado pernikahan katanya."_ lagi dia teringat kembali perkataan pamannya, Neji. Jadi tempat ini adalah tempat di mana kedua orang tua mereka mulai menjalin kasih sampai akhirnya mereka menikah. Hiruto tidak tahu atau mungkin belum tahu jika dia dan Naruhilah yang telah menggagalkan pernyataan cinta Naruto terhadap Hinata tadi.

"Apa mau gantian menggendongnya?" suara khawatir Naruto menbuyarkan lamunan Hiruto.

"Tidak usah Naruto. Lagipula Naruhi tidak terlalu banyak bergerak." Hinata bersemu kembali saat sadar empat huruf nama bayi yang digendongnya sama seperti nama Naruto. Apa benar nama kedua anak-anak ini perpaduan namanya dengan Naruto?

"Ayah, jika ayah ingin menggendong, gendong aku saja." Hiruto menarik lengan kekar Naruto melalui tangannya yang digandeng oleh Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang jabrik itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Hiruto yang baru memberikan penawaran atau mungkin permintaan.

"Eh… jadi kau ingin aku gendong, bocah?" Naruto tertawa sebelum dia meraih tubuh kecil Hiruto dalam gendongannya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata dan Naruhi, Hiruto hanya tertawa lepas, inilah hal yang paling dia inginkan selama ini. Kedua orang tua yang akur tanpa pertengkaran dan mereka dapat tertawa bersama, berjalan bersama seperti ini.

"Lihat Naruhi, Ayah menggendongku," pamer Hiruto kepada adiknya namun adiknya hanya terdiam dan kemudian melihat Hinata. Merentangkan tangan mungilnya untuk memeluk Hinata dan mengesek-gesekan wajahnya di dada Hinata, membuat Hinata mengelus kepala pirangnya dan tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya. Tapi hal itu tidak terlihat lucu untuk Hiruto dan Naruto yang malah menggeram melihatnya.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan!" gerutu mereka berdua kompak. Hiruto menggerutu karena dia benar-benar iri melihatnya, walaupun saat ini ia digendong dalam tubuh besar ayahnya tapi berada di dalam gendongan bundanya akan terasa jauh lebih nyaman, bagaimanapun juga seorang anak akan lebih nyaman dalam dekapan ibu mereka, bukan? Tapi Naruto yang juga turut menggerutu , entahlah karena apa? Karena hanya Naruto dan Tuhan lah yang tahu jawabannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen?"

"Ta-tapi Naruto, mereka masih kecil untuk memakan makanan yang pedas seperti itu,"

"Ramen?"

"Iya, itu makanan kesukaanku. Makanan yang paling enak sedunia!"

"Makanan kesukaan Ayah? Aku mau mecobanyaaa…"

"Aauuu…~"

"Kaujuga mau Naruhi?"

"Kalau Naruhi karena masih bayi maka belum boleh makan seperti itu. Di Ichiraku sepertinya tidak menjual sereal untuk bayi."

"Jangan sedih Naruhi, nanti Bunda yang akan menyuapimu, iyakan Bunda?"

"I-iya, Hiruto. Na-Naruto, nanti kita mampir dulu ke _mini market_ di persimpangan di depan jalan besar itu untuk membeli bubur sereal yah?"

"Okeh!"

Mereka berjalan bersama, saling bercanda layaknya sebuah keluarga yang bahagia dan dapat membuat orang iri melihatnya. Iya, akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia dan membuat iri yang melihatnya tanpa harus mendapat pandangan heran dan mencela dari orang-orang yang saat ini melihat mereka. Mungkin pandangan menghina itu akan menjadi pandangan iri andai saja usia Naruto dan Hinata saat ini sama seperti usia mereka saat memiliki kedua buah hati mereka ini dan bukan usia saat mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

**Monday, July, 20****th****, 2025 – 12.35 PM**

Wanita cantik itu mengetuk-ngetukan _bolpoint_-nya dengan bosan, rapat yang dimulai dari jam sembilan pagi sampai saat ini belum juga selesai dan bukankah ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang? Perdebatan antar pemegang saham Hyūga dan para tetua Hyūga membuat kepala dengan surai indigo panjang miliknya itu berdenyut keras. Panasnya udara dan suasana ruang rapat berhasil mengalahkan udara yang keluar dari _Air Conditioning_ yang berada di setiap sisi ruangan rapat tersebut. Teringat lagi akan pertengkarannya dengan suaminya tadi pagi. Tak hanya itu, wajah polos kedua putranya yang berpura-pura tidak memperdulikan pertengkaran mereka berdua semakin membuat hatinya diremas keras; sakit.

Hinata nama wanita tersebut paham betul jika pertengkarannya dengan suaminya selama ini pasti menimbulkan trauma psikis tersendiri untuk kedua anaknya. Terbukti dengan berubahnya dengan drastis sikap putra sulungnya yang ceria menjadi dingin dan datar, anak bungsunya yang tak lagi menangis melihat Naruto dan Hinata bertengkar –entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Hiruto sampai berhasil membuat Naruhi seperti itu–. Hinata tahu jika sikap dingin dan datar Hiruto itu hanyalah topeng belaka untuk menutupi luka hati putra sulungnya yang sudah lelah melihat pertengkaran tiada ujung kedua orang tuanya, mengubah dirinya sendiri seolah menjadi tameng untuk melindungi adiknya dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Hinata tak tahu apa dia harus bersyukur atau malah iba memiliki kedua putra yang cerdas untuk usia mereka yang masihlah terlalu kecil.

Apa sebegitu terlukanya kah hati putra-putranya? Apa sebegitu dalamnya luka mereka? Apa sebegitu tak becusnya dia dan Naruto mengasuh kedua putranya? Hinata menundukan wajahnya menyanggah dahinya dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang bertumpu pada meja rapat. Ini semua berawal dari delapan bulan yang lalu, saat Naruhi masih berusia dua bulan.

Braaakhh…!

Suasana ruangan menjadi hening, pandangan penghuni ruangan itu tertuju kepada pemimpin rapat yang sedang menunduk dan memegang dahinya. Sadar suasana yang berubah menjadi hening dan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya yang tanpa sadar menggebrak meja rapat dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Hinata mengangkat wajah putihnya yang merona merah karena malu.

"Ma-maaf, silahkan dilanjutkan," lirihnya dengan terbata dan beberapa detik kemudian ruangan rapat kembali ramai dengan perdebatan mereka yang sama sekali tak masuk ke dalam telinga Hinata. Tapi Hinata yakin sekertarisnya sudah mencatat setiap inti dari rapat menyebalkan ini.

Dibukanya kunci _handphone_ layar sentuh berwarna lavender miliknya, membuka email delapan bulan yang lalu yang sudah ia simpan di draft. Sebuah foto dengan objek seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang merupakan suaminya sedang memeluk protektif seorang wanita dan sayangnya wanita dalam foto tersebut bukanlah dia yang merupakan istri sah dari pria pirang tersebut.

Sudah dua belas tahun Hinata dan Naruto bersama, enam tahun mereka berpacaran dan enam tahun sudah mereka menikah. Apa Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan wanita yang merupakan cinta pertamanya tersebut? Apa kebersamaan mereka selama ini hanyalah kepura-puraan semata? Apa Hinata harus melepas Naruto untuk meraih kebahagiaannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan dia dan kedua putra hasil cinta mereka? Cinta mereka? Hinata tersenyum getir dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Benarkah Naruto mencintainya?

Pertengkarannya dengan Naruto kadang hanyalah karena masalah sepele seperti tadi pagi, tapi rasa sakit hatinya yang selama ini dia pendam membuat emosinya labil dan semakin membesarkan pertengkaran mereka. Rasa sakit karena bahwa –mungkin– selama ini suaminya telah berselingkuh dibelakangnya, mengkhianati cinta tulusnya. Sakit karena –mungkin– selama ini suaminya tidak pernah mencintainya sedikitpun. Mata Hinata terasa panas, sekuat mungkin Hinata menahan cairan _liquid_ yang terus memaksa untuk keluar dari iris keperakannya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata meremas _handphone_-nya sampai sebuah getaran halus dari benda tersebut sedikit mengejutkanya. Melihat layar _handphone_ yang menunjukan sebuah nama dan ternyata itu adalah nomor telepon dari rumah tempatnya tinggal selama enam tahun ini. Biasanya Hinata tidak akan menjawab panggilan saat sedang rapat seperti ini. Tapi perasaannya yang mulai tak enak membuatnya menyentuh _icon_ jawab; mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Iya, Jiroubo?" jawabnya saat sebuah suara kepala pelayan rumahnya terdengar melalui lubang speaker _handphone_-nya. Dunia sekitar Hinata seakan lenyap tak tersisa saat Jiroubo memberitahukan perihal kedua putranya.

Braaaaakhhh…!

Sekali lagi tanpa sadar Hinata menggebrak meja rapat. Pertahanan kuat yang sedari tadi ia bangun hancur sudah setelah menerima kabar tersebut, air mata itu jatuh di pipinya yang tirus dan semakin terlihat pucat. Tanpa permisi lagi, Hinata berlari meninggalkan ruang rapat tanpa memperdulikan pandangan heran bercampur kaget para penghuni ruangan tersebut.

Kedua putranya, Hiruto dan Naruhi, menghilang….

.

.

.

**Pojok cerita**

**Perkenalan OC**.

**Namikaze Hiruto**: Seorang bocah berusia lima tahun yang baru saja memasuki sekolah Taman kanak-kanak, memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, kulit berwarna tan seperti Naruto dan mata seperti Hinata. Sifat dasarnya ceria seperti Naruto, tapi karena pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya membuatnya menjadi dingin dan datar saat berada di sekitar Naruto dan Hinata. Semuanya hanya ia lakukan untuk melindungi hatinya dan adiknya agar tidak kembali terluka. Tapi dia tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang belum bisa sempurna melakukan '_poker face_'. Sifatnya kembali ceria saat dia bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata di masa lalu yang menatapnya dan adiknya penuh kekhawatiran dan sayang, pandangan yang selalu ia rindukan selama ini. Kecerdasan Namikaze dan Hyūga mengalir dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya bisa dengan mudah mengingat perkataan Neji sewaktu mengajarinya menggunakan alat mesin waktu. Saat pergi ke masa lalu, Hiruto memakai kemeja biru polos lengan pendek dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang memiliki banyak kantong seperti tentara yang disalah kantong tersebut terdapat remot yang dibawanya dari masa depan.

**Namikaze Naruhi**: Adik dari Hiruto, bayi berumur sepuluh bulan yang sudah bisa merangkak ini sudah bisa mengeluarkan beberapa kata namun masih tidak jelas dan lengkap, hanya Hiruto yang paham betul setiap perkataan tidak jelas Naruhi. Memiliki rambut pirang lurus (tidak jabrik), mata keperakan dan kulit seputih susu seperti Hinata. sama halnya seperti Hiruto, Naruhi juga memiliki kecerdasan Namikaze dan Hyūga, membuatnya bisa mengerti setiap perkataan Hiruto dan orang dewasa lainnya. Jika sedang tidak kesal kepada kakaknya, Naruhi sangat menuruti perkataan Hiruto. Itulah yang menyebabkannya tidak lagi menangis saat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar di depan mereka walaupun air mata sudah memenuhi matanya. Tapi tak jarang dia juga bertengkar dengan Hiruto. Selalu ingin tidur bersama Hiruto, agar tidak merasa kesepian. Saat pergi ke masa lalu, memakai kaos kuning bergambar Teddy Bear dengan celana kodok berwarna biru selutut.

Bisa dibilang Hiruto dan Naruhi itu kakak dan adik mungkin seperti Nohara Shinosuke dan Nohara Himawari (Crayon Shinchan).

.

Sebenernya ini udah selesei lumayan lama. Idenya lagi ngalir deres, jadi daripada kebingungan mau ngetik yang mana lebih milih ngetik yg idenya lagi kenceng. Daripada lupa dan mood ilang malah bahaya…,

Well, Na excited pake banget mendapatkan respon dari kalian semua, apa di chapter kali ini ditambah dengan perkenalan OC sudah bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para reader? Dan untuk penyebab Naruto dan Hinata selalu bertengkar sudah ada sediiikiiit pencerahan.

Ada yang bingung sama perubahan Time travelnya? Waktunya lambat banget yah? Masa udah dua chapter tapi satu hari aja belum lewat? Chap depan juga masih hari yang sama. Mudah-mudahan aja ide bisa ngalir terus yah. Untuk chap selanjutnya mulai ada sedikit konflik yang mulai nyempil antara Naruto dan Hinata di masa lalu dengan anak mereka yang datang dari masa depan dan Na sempet kepikiran akan ada sedikit (juga) adegan yang gimana gitu, tapi gak tau deh bisa atau enggak. Penasaran? Pantengin terus yah…hahaha

**Thanks to: ****karikazuka****, ****Hyuna Toki****, ****Delfiana Dei****, ****Asna Amelia****, ****Cicikun Syeren****, ****Ardy****, ****Kazuto21****, ****Wisnu Damayanti****, ****Moeyoko-chan AndevilavenderS69****, ****Brain123****, ****Alfianonymous22****, ****Benafill McDeemone****, ****anzuka16****, ****Lathifah Amethyts-chan****, ****Aya Narita****, ****Dhe Kyu****, ****NaruGankster****, ****Kuro Tenma****, ****Hoshi no Nimarmine****, ****Smile Up Sunny – S.B.F****, ****Sang Gagak Hitam****, ****Namikaze Resta****, ****Ethel Star****, ****Shuzuki no Tsuki****, ****Guest****, ****Paris Violette****,**** Hany-chan DHA E3**** dan ****Fu-Chan NHL4e-KeepStright****.*  
***mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena riview dan PM kalian sungguh sangat membantu.

Kritik, saran dan pertanyaan akan Na tunggu dengan senang hati.

"We are NHL, We are Family, Keep Stay Cool!"

Teusday, February 12th, 2013

Na Fourthok'og


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Monday, July, 20****th****, 2025 – 12.37 PM**

Suasana siang hari semakin panas namun keringat yang mengucur deras bukanlah keringat karena kegerahan akibat radiasi dari matahari melainkan keringat dingin. Teriknya sinar matahari seakan menjadi bara api yang berhasil membakar emosi yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun mereka saat ini. Para pelayan kediaman Namikaze tak henti-hentinya bergumam mempertanyakan keberadaan kedua tuan muda mereka yang menghilang. Sudah setengah jam mereka semua –tak terkecuali–, bahkan tukang kebunpun turut mencari Hiruto dan Naruhi di setiap sudut rumah sampai ke tempat yang mungkin kedua bocah itu belum pernah menjejakan kaki mungil mereka ke sana, tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama; nihil.

Rekaman dari cctv yang diletakan di depan kamar Hiruto dan di jendelanya pun tak berhasil menemukan pergerakan dari dua bocah tersebut. Ini membuktikan kedua bocah tersebut tidak sekalipun keluar dari kamar Hiruto sejak dari pagi mereka memasuki kamar tersebut. Tapi di mana mereka sekarang? Apa penculiknya terlalu jeli dan cerdik untuk mengelabui mereka semua? Mengelabui cctv dan alat keamanan yang dipasang hampir di setiap sudut rumah? Mengelabui para penjaga yang sangat ketat dan disiplin?

Seorang pria berbadan besar mengenakan pakaian _butler_ terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi tempat biasanya para majikannya makan, ruangan yang kini menjadi tempat berkumpulnya semua pelayan dan beberapa penjaga. Tangannya bergerak dari mengusap wajah lalu bergerak ke atas, ke rambut oranyenya yang hanya sejumput di tengah dan di atas telinganya saja. Berharap dengan ia melakukan hal demikian maka segala kepusingannya akan hilang namun itu tidaklah mungkin terjadi.

"Pak Jirobo, bagaimana ini?" Matsuri bertanya kepada kepala pelayan yang terlihat sangat kacau. Jirobo memusatkan pandangannya kepada Matsuri yang berdiri di sisi kanannya, wajah gadis pengasuh Naruhi itu masih terlihat pucat sedangkan para pelayan lain yang berkumpul di ruang makan tersebut hanya menunduk kelelahan. Selama ini Hiruto ataupun Naruhi tidak pernah melakukan kenakalan yang berlebihan karena mereka termasuk anak yang berkelakuan baik, mereka hanya akan bermain di dalam kamar, taman rumah dan paling jauh di danau belakang rumah mereka dan itupun selalu ada pelayan yang mengawasi mereka di sampingnya. Jika mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar memang tidak ada pelayan yang akan menemani kecuali jika kedua bocah tersebut memanggil dan membutuhkan bantuan dari mereka.

"Aku akan menghubungi Tuan Naruto dan Nyonya Hinata," kata Jirobo pelan sembari berdiri dari duduknya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada meja makan untuk membantu kakinya yang masih terasa lemas untuk berdiri kemudian melangkah menuju meja kecil tempat telepon rumah berada. Menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum dia mulai menekan tombol yang sudah sangat ia hapal di luar kepala. Nada sambung mulai terdengar namun tidak juga terdengar tanda bahwa panggilan tersebut diangkat sampai nada sambung itu berakhir dengan sendirinya, Jirobo mencoba sekali lagi tapi tetap tidak ada suara orang yang mejawabnya. Mungkin tuan Naruto sedang sibuk, pikir Jirobo. Dia kembali menekan nomor lainnya, kali ini dia tak perlu menunggu lama sampai orang tersebut menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Nyonya Hinata?" panggilnya dan suara Hinata langsung menjawabnya.

"Ada kabar buruk," Jirobo menghela napasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "tuan muda Hiruto dan tuan muda Naruhi tidak ada di kamar mereka. Mereka… menghilang," jelasnya dengan sedikit tersedat. Suara gebrakan dari seberang telepon membuatnya sedikit terkejut sebelum suara yang menandakan panggilannya terputus terdengar. Menghela napasnya sekali lagi, Jirobo seolah sudah bisa menebak seperti apa reaksi nyonya besarnya di seberang sana. Jirobo menguatkan dirinya sekali lagi, kini saatnya dia kembali mencoba untuk menelepon dan memberitahu tuan besarnya; Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**Monday, July, 20****th****, 2025 – 12.40 PM – Hyūga Corporation**

Derap langkah cepat Hinata saling bersahutan dengan derap langkah lain orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di gedung Hyūga _corporation_, tak meghiraukan sapaan para karyawannya yang Hinata lewati. Wanita cantik itu berusaha menerobos segerombolan orang yang berdiri di depan lift yang tertutup. Menekan tombol lift dengan kasar, tapi warna merah di atas lift yang menunjukan lantai dasar membuat Hinata tidak sabar dan memilih pergi meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang berdiri di depan lift. Sekali lagi Hinata tidak menghiruakan beberapa pertanyaan dari karyawannya yang khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata yang kacau dengan air mata yang tak berhenti menetes.

Rasa nyeri mulai menyerang tumit Hinata yang terbalut dengan sepatu berhak tinggi saat dia mulai berlari menuju tangga darurat. Hinata terlalu kalut untuk sekedar berhenti dan mengistirahatkan kakinya, wanita itu lebih memilih melepas dan menenteng sepatu hitam mentaliknya saat dia sudah berjalan turun melewati dua lantai melalui tangga darurat. Bayangan anak-anaknya yang ketakutan serta rasa bersalahnya membuat air matanya tak berhenti mengalir, mengelap kasar jejak air matanya menggunakan tangan kiri yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya di pegangan tangga agar tidak jatuh.

Hinata seolah mati rasa dengan rasa lelah pada lututnya dan telapak kakinya yang lecet karena hatinya jauh lebih terasa sakit. Tak henti-hentinya Hinata menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada kedua putranya. Hinata sampai di _loby_ kantornya setelah menuruni tangga darurat dari lantai lima belas tempat rapatnya tadi dengan kaki yang sedikit terpincang, akibat terkilir karena terpeleset sewaktu menuruni salah satu tangga darurat. Tampilannya yang sangat berantakan membuat beberapa karyawan terkejut melihat pemimpin mereka.

"Nyonya Hinata, apa anda baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan retoris itu muncul dari salah satu karyawan yang Hinata lewati. Tapi Hinata tak menjawabnya dia tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan dari beberapa orang yang ia lewati.

"Hei, Hinata? Kau kenapa?!" seorang pria berambut gelap bertanya khawatir, telapak tangannya yang besar berada di pundak kecil Hinata; membuat Hinata berhenti berjalan.

"Le-lepaskan," lirih Hinata, mencoba melepaskan tangan berkulit pucat pria tersebut membuat sepatunya yang sedari tadi dipegangnya jatuh di lantai loby.

"Hinata, lihat aku," pria tersebut menggoncangkan tubuh Hinata pelan membuat Hinata yang menatap kosong ke depan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya, "ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Mata Hinata yang sembab menatap iris hitam pria di depannya.

"A-anak-anakku, hilang…" pria tersebut terkejut tapi dia masih diam karena dia tahu Hinata masih akan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mau pulang. Lepaskan."

"Biar aku antar."

"Ti-tidak, aku bisa pulang se-sendiri."

"Tapi Hin–,"

"–a-aku mohon," isak Hinata, bola mata keperakannya kembali berair membuat pria tersebut menurunkan telapak tangannya dari pundak Hinata dan membiarkan wanita tersebut pergi dengan langkah yang diseret paksa.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" pertanyaan dengan nada yang datar mengalihkan pandangan pria berambut gelap tersebut dari punggung Hinata yang mulai keluar melewati pintu otomatis kantor Hyūga. Pria berambut cokelat panjang memandangnya tak sabaran, meminta jawaban tentang sepupunya yang terlihat kacau hari ini.

"Neji?" panggilnya kepada pria yang seolah tak ingin mendengar basa-basinya tersebut, menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya Neji lontarkan, "Hinata bilang, Hiruto dan Naruhi menghilang." dan jawabannya mampu membuat seorang Hyūga Neji yang dingin dan minim ekspresi itu terkejut, membelalakan mata keperakannya.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya, pergolakan batinnya membuat raut wajahnya semakin terlihat tegang. Seolah tahu kemana kedua keponakannya pergi, Neji menggertakan giginya. Apakah yang dia lakukan benar? Mengenalkan mesin waktu itu kepada Hiruto apakah sebuah tindakan yang benar?

"Aku akan menyusul Hinata," kata-kata pria berambut gelap tersebut mengalihkan pikiran Neji. Neji memegang pundak pria tersebut yang sudah berbalik badan hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Pria tersebut menolehkan sedikit wajahnya yang berekspresi datar sebatas bahu untuk menatap Neji yang balas menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Untuk kali ini saja, jangan campuri urusan keluarga mereka, jangan semakin memperkeruh hubungan mereka dan membuat kedua keponakanku menangis lagi. Aku tak peduli seberapa besar kau mencintai Hinata, jika sesuatu terjadi dengan kedua keponakanku aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Berapa kali harus aku bilang? Hinata sudah menjadi milik Naruto dan kedua putranya. Sudah seharusnya kau menyerah, jika kau terus memaksakan cintamu kau hanya akan melihat Hinata yang lebih hancur dari yang kau lihat tadi." Neji menunduk mengambil sepatu Hinata yang tergeletak di lantai _loby_ kemudian bergegas menyusul Hinata, meninggalkan pria tersebut yang terdiam dan memejamkan kedua matanya, memikirkan kalimat panjangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Parent? © Na Fourthok'og**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday, July, 20****th**** , 2013 – 12. 45 PM.**

Naruto dan Hinata yang membawa Hiruto dan Naruhi memasuki sebuah _mini market_, sesampainya di dalam Hiruto langsung meminta turun dari gendongan Naruto. Beberapa orang memandang mereka berempat dengan heran. Apa yang akan orang pikirkan saat melihat dua orang remaja berbeda gender yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menggendong dua anak-anak yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti perpaduan dari kedua remaja tersebut? Menikah muda? Kenakalan remaja? Dan sekolah mana yang masih membiarkan muridnya yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak masih bisa bersekolah?

Naruto menyadari pandangan itu, beberapa kali dia membalas dengan risih pandangan orang-orang tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata sepertinya tak tahu karena gadis tersebut sudah melangkah bersama Naruhi yang dalam gendongannya dan Hiruto yang berjalan di sampingnya menuju rak makanan bayi, meninggalkan Naruto berdiri sendirian.

Sesampainya di tempat yang ia tuju, mata keperakan gadis berambut panjang itu menjelajahi rak tempat deretan makanan bayi. Meneliti setiap kelebihan yang ditawarkan produk sereal bayi di depannya. Mengambil satu kotak berwarna merah muda sereal bayi dengan susah payah karena Naruhi masih dalam gendongannya ditambah dengan tas sekolah yang masih ia genggam, Hinata membaca jejeran isi kandungan sereal tersebut.

"Itu bukan sereal yang biasa dimakan Naruhi, Bunda," kata Hiruto memberitahu Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut dari keseriusannya membaca kotak sereal tersebut, matanya beralih ke Hiruto kemudian ke Naruhi yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Lalu yang mana?" Hinata bertanya, mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke Hiruto. Hiruto terlihat terdiam sejenak dan mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, telunjuk kanannya ia letakkan di dagu dan mata keperakannya bergerak pelan menjelajahi setiap jejeran sereal untuk bayi, ekspresinya yang seperti serius membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Hinata.

"Tu-tu-tuuu…~"seru Naruhi dan mulai bergerak, memiringkan badannya dengan kedua tangan yang hendak menggapai sesuatu dari rak tersebut. Gerakan mendadak Naruhi membuat Hinata kewalahan dan kaget dari rasa gemasnya terhadap Hiruto, dengan sigap dia langsung memeluk Naruhi agar tidak terjatuh dengan tas dan kotak sereal yang tadi dia ambil masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ah, iya benar yang itu!" seru Hiruto menunjuk ke atas, ke salah satu kotak yang tadi ditunjuk Naruhi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berada di belakang Hinata dan membetulkan letak tas di bahunya, membuat jantung gadis tersebut semakin bedebar keras; karena kaget dan jarak Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Itu Ayah, kotak kuning dengan gambar gajah dan jerapah. Itu sereal yang biasa Naruhi makan," kata Hiruto memberitahu. Tangan Naruto terulur melewati wajah Hinata yang merona hebat untuk mengambil kotak yang diberitahu Hiruto.

"Yang ini?" tanya Naruto lagi, menggoyangkan kotak sereal berwarna kuning tersebut di depan wajahnya yang mendapat anggukan dari Hiruto dan Naruhi. Setalah mendapat kepastian dari kedua bocah tersebut Naruto meletakan kotak sereal itu ke keranjang dorong yang ia bawa.

"Ke-kenapa membawa keranjang dorong?" Hinata bertanya setelah berhasil mengusai dirinya, dia menaruh kembali kotak sereal berwarna merah muda tersebut ke tempatnya semula.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin membawanya," jawab Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran yang tercetak di wajah tampannya membuat Hinata kembali merona melihatnya. Naruto mendekati Hiruto kemudian mengangkat bocah lima tahun itu dan di dudukannya di dalam keranjang, membuat Hiruto berseru kegirangan.

"Auuu…~~" rengek Naruhi, badannya bergerak-gerak ingin ke Hiruto membuat Hinata dengan sigap kembali memeluk Naruhi.

"Kau juga mau duduk di sini Naruhi? Apa boleh Ayah?" Hiruto menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Naruto.

"Boleh saja, asal kau bisa menjaga adikmu," jawab Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Hiruto, tangan kanannya terulur ke dalam keranjang untuk memindahkan kotak sereal tadi ke dalam keranjang yang lebih kecil di dalam keranjang dorong tersebut. Kemudian dia beralih ke Hinata dan Naruhi, hendak menggendong Naruhi.

"Ta-tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" Hinata merasa khawatir.

"Hiruto pasti bisa menjaga adiknya," yakin Naruto. Meletakan Naruhi yang tertawa ke dalam keranjang bersama Hiruto.

"Biasanya jika kami berdua ikut berbelanja, pak Jirobo dan Matsuri-_san_ tidak pernah mengijikan kami untuk duduk di sini." tanpa perlu ditanya oleh Naruto dan Hinata, Hiruto sudah menjelaskan rasa senangnya mereka berdua bisa berada di dalam keranjang dorong tersebut.

"Siapa pak Jirobo dan Matsuri-_san_ itu?" Naruto bertanya sekaligus mewakili Hinata yang juga terlihat penasaran.

"Itu kepala pelayan rumah kita dan pengasuh Naruhi di masa depan nanti, aku dan Naruhi biasanya ikut jika mereka pergi berbelanja kebutuhan rumah. Ini pertama kalinya aku dan Naruhi berbelanja bersama Ayah dan Bunda. Ternyata berbelanja bersama Ayah dan Bunda jauh lebih menyenangkan, iya kan Naruhi?" Hiruto menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar kemudian bertanya kepada adiknya yang hanya mengangguk kesenangan.

"Masa depan?" gumam Naruto dan Hinata kemudian dua remaja itu saling berpandangan kebingungan.

"Ayo Ayah jalan, tadi saat jalan aku sempat melihat susu yang biasa Naruhi minum,"

"Yooo…~~"

Seruan dua bocah tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Naruto dan Hinata, kembali mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke Hiruto dan Naruhi yang tak melepaskan senyuman di wajah mereka. Naruto meletakam kedua tangannya di belakang keranjang bersiap mendorong.

"Siap? Jangan lupa untuk memakai sabuk keselamatan kalian," ingat Naruto yang hanya dijawab kekehan oleh Hiruto dan Naruhi serta sebuah senyuman tipis dari Hinata. Mereka kembali berjalan mengikuti saran dari Hiruto yang menjadi komando mereka.

"Itu susu yang biasa Naruhi minum,"

"Uu-uuu…~"

"Ini popok yang biasa Naruhi pakai, jika tidak pakai ini dan pakai yang lain kulit Naruhi akan alergi,"

"Hum!"

"Sepertinya baju ini bagus untuk Naruhi, apa kau suka baju ini Naruhi?"

"Yaa~"

Naruto dan Hinata hanya menuruti saja, mengambil semua barang yang ditunjuk Hiruto.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup, ayo kita ke kasir? Aku sudah lapar…"

"Paaalll…~"

"A-apa tidak ada barang yang ingin kau beli Hiruto?"

"Iya, sedari tadi yang kau tunjuk hanya untuk Naruhi,"

"Tidak usah Ayah, Bunda, untuk Naruhi saja sudah cukup. Nanti jika aku ikut membeli juga malah akan menghabiskan uang jajan Ayah dan Bunda," kekeh bocah berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Dasar kau ini." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirang bocah tersebut dengan gemas. Mereka berjalan ke arah kasir yang terlihat sepi. Sesampainya di tempat pembayaran tersebut, Hinata langsung menggendong Naruhi, sedangkan Naruto mengangkat Hiruto dari dalam keranjang. Setelah keluar dari keranjang Hiruto langsung menggandeng tangan kiri Naruto yang sedang mengeluarkan barang belanjaan dengan tangan kanannya. Alih-alih memperlihatkan senyum manis kepada pelanggan seperti biasanya si kasir malah tersenyum canggung melihat Naruto dan Hinata beserta Hiruto dan Naruhi. Dengan sedikit canggung kasir tersebut mulai mengecek _barcode_ barang belanjaan milik mereka berempat dengan mesin kasir yang menunjukan angka-angka yang merupakan harga barang-barang tersebut.

"Anak-anak kalian tampan sekali," kata sang kasir sekedar berbasa-basi saat memasukan barang belanjaan ke dalam plastik putih yang berlogo _mini market_ tersebut. Membuat Naruto dan Hinata merona malu mendengarnya.

"Me-mereka bukan anak-anak kami kok, kami menemu…" kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat merasa tangan kirinya yang digenggam Hiruto dilepas dengan paksa oleh bocah yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan terluka. Bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu merasa kecewa dengan kata-kata Naruto, sebuah rasa sakit mulai menyesaki dadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto melihat perubahan ekspresi Hiruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Hiruto dengan suara parau membuat Hinata juga turut menatap Hiruto yang kini sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Perhatian kedua remaja itu teralih saat kasir mengatakan total harga belanjaan mereka, Hinata hendak mengambil dompetnya yang berada dalam tas dengan susah payah menjaga agar Naruhi tidak terjatuh. Tapi sebelum Hinata sempat membuka resleting tasnya, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu mengangsurkan beberapa lembar uang ke arah kasir. Mengambil alih plastik besar yang berada di depannya, Naruto meraih tangan kecil Hiruto dan melangkah bersama Hinata.

Perubahan sikap Hiruto yang diam membuat dua remaja itu juga turut diam dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Hiruto yang seolah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di sebuah kedai ramen, memasuki tempat yang merupakan tempat terfavorit Naruto.

"Apa kau sakit, Hiruto?" Hinata bertanya khawatir melihat Hiruto yang hanya diam, mereka duduk menghadap _counter_. Tapi sebelum Hiruto menjawab seorang pria paruh baya baru keluar dari ruangan yang hanya ditutupi kain diatas pintunya mulai mendekati mereka.

"Wah Naruto, baru sehari kau tidak ke sini kau sudah mempunyai istri dan anak-anak yang tampan," kata pria tersebut yang diakhiri dengan tawa yang tergelak.

"Ah, paman Teuchi bisa saja. Bukan kah kami terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia?" balas Naruto dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi pipinya menanggapi candaan si pemilik kedai. Hiruto menatap Naruto dari samping, dia kembali dibuat bingung dengan jawaban dari Naruto. Bukankah tadi Naruto bilang jika dia dan Naruhi bukan anaknya? Kenapa sekarang Naruto berkata hal yang lain? Sebuah tangan yang besar mendarat pelan di kepala pirang Hiruto, Hiruto mendapati Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya sembari mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Kau itu masih kecil, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Nanti rambut kuningmu ini berubah jadi putih loh." Hiruto tahu ini memang bukan saatnya untuk besedih, hal yang selama ini dia harapkan untuk bisa berkumpul dengan orang tuanya kini sudah terwujud. Ditatapnya Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan pria yang tadi dipanggil pama Teuchi oleh Naruto. Kemudian dia beralih ke Hinata yang sedang membuatkan bubur sereal tuntuk Naruhi dengan bantuan wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang berada di seberang _counter_, sedari tadi bisa dibilang Hinata tidak pernah melepaskan Naruhi dari pelukannya. Berbeda sekali dengan Hinata ibunya di masa depan yang jangankan menggendong Naruhi, sekedar untuk mendengarkan keluhannyapun Hinata seolah tidak mempunyai waktu sedikitpun.

Bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri Hiruto sampai tidak sadar jika ramen sudah tersaji di depannya. Naruto memanggilnya dari alam lamunan untuk kesekian kali, memberitahunya untuk makan sekaligus menjelaskan bahwa ramen yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah ramen tingkat rendah yang tidak terlalu pedas. Hiruto hanya memandang mangkok penuh uap yang masih saja terlihat mengepul dengan mie dan kuah kental berwarna kemerahan di dalamnya. Berdoa sebentar kemudian Hiruto mengambil sumpit yang tadi diserahkan Naruto kepadanya, dengan sumpit dia mengambil sedikit mie yang terlihat kenyal dengan sedikit kesusahan karena menurutnya mie ramen ini jelas berbeda dengan mie spaghetti yang pernah dia makan.

Meniup mie dengan susah payah karena meja counter yang tinggi tidak sesuai dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang saat ini duduk di kursi, Hiruto mengambil insiatif untuk berdiri saja agar sedikitnya lebih mempermudah dirinya untuk bisa menyantap mie ramen tersebut.

"Uhuuk!" rasa pedas langsung menjalari lidah Hiruto membuatnya tersedak saat pertama kali dia merasakan mie ramen tersebut berada di mulutnya, bibirnya terasa panas tapi sebuah rasa enak yang asing membuatnya ingin kembali mencicipinya. Melihat Hinata yang menyodorkan segelas air putih dan terlihat khawatir akan keadaannya membuatnya mengeluarkan cengiran untuk menenangkan bundanya yang di masa lalu tersebut. Selepas meminum air putih, Hiruto kembali menyantap mie ramennya sedikit-sedikit.

Hiruto menepuk perutnya yang terasa membuncit karena kekenyangan, merasakan rambut pirangnya diacak-acak dan suara tawa dari sampingnya. Hiruto memandang Naruto yang kini mengeluarkan senyuman yang kelewat lebar.

"Itu biasa untuk pemula," kata Naruto. Di depan Naruto sudah menumpuk tiga mangkok ramen yang sudah tandas isinya, tidak jauh beda dengan Hiruto yang terlihat banyak gelas kosong di depannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak air yang dia minum bahkan ramen yang dia makan pun hanya tinggal sedikit lagi tapi perutnya sudah menolak untuk diisi lagi. Kini Hiruto melihat ke Hinata yang terlihat kerepotan memakan ramennya dengan menggendong adiknya yang sudah selesai memakan serealnya. Bocah pirang tersebut beranjak mendekati Hinata.

"Ayo Naruhi. Main sama kakak," ajaknya sembari mengulurkan kedua lengan kecilnya ke arah Naruhi. Hinata berhenti sejenak saat Naruhi bergerak untuk mendekati Hiruto yang bersiap menggendongnya.

"Jangan main jauh-jauh yah," pesan Hinata saat Naruhi sudah berada dalam dekapan Hiruto dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari keduanya. Hiruto berjalan keluar kedai hanya untuk melihat daerah sekitarnya yang terlihat berbeda dengan masa depan. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apakah kedai ini masih ada di masa depan nanti karena dia tidak pernah melihatnya setiap dia keluar dari rumah, mengingat kedai ini tidak jauh dari rumahnya atau tempat tadi dia dan Naruhi terjatuh. Naruhi yang berada dalam gendongannya mulai mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Kau suka di sini yah? Kakak juga suka," kata Hiruto seolah membalas ucapan Naruhi yang tidak jelas, "tapi… bagaimana dengan ayah dan bunda yah? Apa mereka akan khawatir?" lanjutnya dengan gumaman kecil. Pipi Hiruto terasa hangat karena tangan mungil Naruhi yang menyentuh kedua pipinya dan berakhir dengan Naruhi yang menekan kedua pipinya membuat wajah Hiruto terlihat aneh dengan bibir yang monyong. Suara kekehan Naruhi membuat Hiruto juga ikut tertawa dengan keusilan adiknya. Dicubitnya pipi sang adik dengan gemas, kalo sedang tidak menggendong Naruhi mungkin dia sudah akan mencubit kedua pipi tembem adiknya sampai memerah dan menangis.

Berbalik badan hendak masuk lagi ke dalam kedai, Hiruto mendapati Naruto dan Hinata yang sepertinya terlihat bebicara dengan serius. Wajah Naruto terlihat sangat yakin sedangkan Hinata masih terlihat ragu-ragu bahkan untuk mengangguk sekalipun. Mendekati kedua muda-mudi tersebut yang sudah selesai berbicara, Hinata kembali menggendong Naruhi yang sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Hinata. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam dua siang, merasa mereka sudah harus pergi dari kedai untuk berbagi tempat kepada pengunjung lain yang terlihat masih banyak yang mengantri.

Setelah membayar semuanya, mereka berempat keluar meninggalkan kedai Ichiraku dan mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Terkadang mereka berhenti dan tertawa geli, saat Hiruto berhenti di depan sebuah toko dengan mata berbinar dan tangan yang menyentuh kaca etalase toko mainan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil kebanyakan, Naruto dan Hinata yang saat ini mungkin belum tahu jika bocah lima tahun ini di masanya yang seharusnya berada selalu bersikap dewasa dan jarang sekali menunjukan ekspresi seperti ini. Atau berhenti saat Naruto bertemu seorang petugas polisi yang sedang berpatroli untuk berbincang dan sesekali menujuk Hiruto dan Naruhi yang dalam gendongan Hinata yang berada lumayan jauh dari Naruto dan Polisi sehingga membuat ketiga orang yang ditunjuk tidak mendengarkan perbincangan mereka dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang sepertinya menyebutkan nomor _handphone_nya.

Setelah berjalan tak tentu arah, mereka berhenti di sebuah taman yang masih terlihat ramai, Hiruto langsung berlari berkeliling. Melihat anak-anak seusiannya yang sedang bermain yang turut membalasnya dengan heran dan asing karena baru melihat Hiruto. Mengeluarkan cengirannya membuat Hiruto langsung cepat akrab dengan sekumpulan bocah-bocah tersebut. Naruhi bergerak-gerak dalam gendongan Hinata dan mulai merengek seperti memanggil Hiruto, ingin turut bermain bersama kakaknya. Seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan adiknya Hiruto berhenti bermain dan berlari mendekati Hinata dan Naruhi yang duduk di salah satu taman, tak terlihat Naruto berada di dekat Hinata membuat Hiruto yang sudah berada di dekat Hinata menengokan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari Naruto.

"Ada yang mau es krim?" suara dari belakangnya membuat Hiruto tersentak kaget dia langsung berbalik dan mendapati tubuh tinggi Naruto yang kini berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dan menyodorkan es krim ke hadapannya yang langsung diterimanya dengan suka cita. Mereka duduk berjejer menikmati es krim masing-masing tak terkecuali Naruhi yang wajahnya sudah belepotan es krim membuat Hiruto tertawa melihat wajah adiknya. Sekali lagi Naruto menyadari pandangan orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik dan melihat ke arah mereka, membuat pemuda Namikaze tersebut mulai jengah. Bahkan beberapa bisikan yang tidak bisa disebut bisikan karena lumayan keras sehingga telinganya mampu mendengarkan apa yang mereka katakan.

Telinga Naruto semakin panas mendengar cacian dan hinaan untuknya dan Hinata dari para orang tua yang melewati mereka hendak pulang karena matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Dipandanginya Hinata yang terlihat bahagia melihat kedua bocah yang sedang bermain di tanah di depan tempat mereka duduk, sesekali Hiruto mencubit pipi adiknya yang menggembung kesal membuat adiknya semakin terlihat kesal dibuatnya.

"Hari sudah hampir malam, jadi di mana rumah kalian? Pasti orang tua kalian khawatir mencari kalian," pertanyaan Naruto membuat ketiga pasang iris keperakan tersebut menatapnya. Rasa nyeri seolah tak ingin berpisah dengan dua bocah tersebut mulai merayapi hati Hinata, karena dia tahu maksud dari pertanyaan Naruto karena mereka sudah membahasnya tadi saat di kedai Ichiraku dan itulah kenapa Naruto selalu berbicara dengan polisi yang sedang berpatroli untuk menanyakan apakah ada orang tua yang melaporkan telah kehilangan anak mereka.

Hiruto dan Naruhi menatap Naruto kebingungan, untuk saat ini orang tua yang ditanyakan oleh Naruto sudah jelas berada di depan mereka dan mungkin orang tua mereka yang berada di masa depan memang mengkhawatirkan mereka.

"Kalian berdualah orang tua kami," Hiruto menjawab membalas tatapan Naruto yang terlihat seperti marah, tapi marah karena apa?

"Jangan bercanda Nak, kami berdua belum menikah," suara Naruto mulai meninggi membuat Hinata dan kedua bocah itu ketakutan, "dan kau ingin bilang kau dan adikmu datang dari masa depan? Jangan gila!" lanjut Naruto dan mulai membentak membuat Naruhi menangis ketakutan.

"Ta-tapi i-itu memang be-benar, Ayah," jawab Hiruto dengan nada gemetar dan suara yang mulai parau.

"Tunggulah di sini, mungkin sebentar lagi orang tua kalian akan menjemput kalian," dengan nada akhir yang seolah tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan menyeret gadis tersebut untuk pergi meninggalkan kedua bocah tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu Naruto," lirih Hinata mencoba menghentikan Naruto yang masih saja menariknya namun Naruto yang seolah tidak peduli tetap saja menyeretnya untuk pergi.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan mereka?" Hinata masih mencoba membujuk Naruto, ditengoknya ke belakang di mana Hiruto yang berdiri dan Naruhi yang duduk di tanah. Kedua bocah berambut pirang tersebut menangis menatapnya dan Naruto yang semakin jauh.

"Ayaaah… Bundaaa…~~~" rengekan Hiruto dan Naruhi terdengar memilukan di telinga Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang tersebut masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangannya. Bayangan kedua bocah tersebut yang sendirian di taman pada malam hari membuat air mata Hinata mendesak keluar.

"Na-Naruto…" Hinata berucap lirih, tapi pemuda di depannya hanya diam dan terus menyeretnya tapi bukan keluar taman melainkan ke sebuah pohon rindang yang jauh dari lampu taman yang mulai menyala. Naruto melepaskan kasar pegangan tangan dari pergelangan Hinata, membuat punggung gadis tersebut menabrak pohon besar di belakangnya. Rintihan sakit terdengar, namun Hinata langsung kembali menatap Naruto dalam cahaya remang tapi sekilas dia masih bisa melihat mata biru Naruto yang terlihat memerah.

"Kita sudah membahasnya tadi Hinata."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Mereka bukan anak kita, jangan membantah lagi!" bentak Naruto membuat Hinata bungkam menatap Naruto tak percaya.

Di tengah minimnya cahaya mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain, mencoba menyelami masing-masing iris unik orang yang berada di hadapan mereka. Perlahan Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata, menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke batang pohon di belakang kepala Hinata, mengukung Hinata yang dengan gugup langsung menundukan kepalanya. Jarak yang terlalu dekat dan nakalnya udara yang membuat harum Naruto menyeruak memenuhi indera penciuman Hinata, melupakan rasa ketidakpercayaannya terhadap bentakan Naruto, Hinata malah sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu kian cepat.

Mereka masih terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Hanya terdengar desau angin yang bergesakan dengan ranting dan sesekali terdengar langkah kaki dan kendaraan yang lewat di sekitar taman. Hinata semakin gugup dengan kesunyian yang terjadi, gadis berkulit putih ini sungguh takut dan malu jika jantungnya yang berdetak kencang sampai terdengar oleh Naruto. Wajah Hinata semakin panas sampai telinganya saat Naruto menunduk dan memposisikan kepalanya berada di samping Hinata, membuat napasnya yang hangat menerpa telinga Hinata yang mungkin sudah memerah.

"Apa kau ingin aku membuktikan jika mereka bukan anak kita?" bisik Naruto pelan dengan suara yang sedikit parau membuat Hinata menahan napasnya sesaat, kedua tanganya yang menggengam tali tasnya yang sebelumnya melonggar kembali mengerat.

"Apa aku pernah melakukan ini kepadamu?" Hinata tak perlu berlama-lama dalam kebingungan akan pertanyaan Naruto saat sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menjilat bagian sensitif telingannya dan kemudian mengecup yang akhirnya menjadi sebuah lumatan. Hinata memekik kecil dan bulu kuduk Hinata meremang merasakan sensasi aneh dan geli yang pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidupnya, kedua telapak tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tali tas.

Ciuman Naruto merambat ke pipi mulus gadis yang sebelumnya telinga si gadis sudah menjadi sasarannya terlebih dahulu, membuat gadis cantik tersebut memajamkan matanya dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar pelan menerima sensasi-sensasi aneh yang ditimbulkan Naruto. Naruto masih mengecup setiap inchi wajah cantik tersebut, keningnya, kedua matanya yang terpejam hidungnya yang mancung, sampai dia berhenti sesaat, meneguk ludahnya saat melihat bibir tipis nan ranum si gadis yang sedikit terbuka untuk membantunya bernapas yang mendadak terasa sesak.

"Apa aku pernah menciummu seperti ini?" kelopak mata Hinata terbuka mendengar ucapan Naruto tapi matanya semakin membulat saat bibir Naruto sudah mengunci bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata melepas tasnya yang sedari tadi di genggamnya sehingga terjatuh begitu saja di atas tanah, ciuman Naruto yang awalnya hanya menempel perlahan semakin menekan dan mulai melumat pelan bibir Hinata. Mengecap rasa manis dari bibir Hinata yang sepertinya tak kunjung habis walaupun Naruto sudah melumatnya. Tangan Naruto sudah berada di rahang Hinata dan satu tangannya lagi berada di tengkuk Hinata, meminta ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Ngghhh…" erang Hinata membuat kedua bibirnya yang terkantup terbuka dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto yang lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk menjelajah setiap isi mulut Hinata, membuat gadis tersebut tersedak saat lidah Naruto semakin dalam memasuki mulutnya. Lidah Naruto bergerilya bebas, mencicipi rasa manis yang seolah tidak ada habisnya dirasakan oleh lidahnya yang kini mengajak lidah Hinata untuk bergerak bersamanya.

Napas Hinata semakin sesak, pasokan oksigen yang memenuhi paru-parunya kian menipis. Dengan tenaga yang seadanya karena tubuhnya mendadak lemas karena ulah Naruto, Hinata mencoba mendorong dada Naruto namun Naruto bergeming. Sampai Naruto sendiri yang merasakan tubuhnya membutuhkan oksigen barulah dia melepaskan pagutannya, menciptakan benang saliva tipis saat Naruto menjauhkan sedikit bibirnya dari bibir Hinata sedangkan dahinya ia tempelkan pada dahi gadis yang kini berusaha menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang kosong.

"Na-Naru-ngghh…" desah Hinata saat bibir Naruto beralih menciumi leher putihnya dan perlahan turun ke bahunya yang sedikit Naruto singkap, menciumnya, melumatnya dan mengigit kecil membuat bercak kemerahan di bahunya membuat kaki Hinata terasa lemas. Naruto yang sepertinya tahu akan hal itu meletakan salah satu tangannya di pinggang Hinata agar gadis tersebut tidak merosot jatuh ke tanah.

Pemuda Namikaze tersebut kembali melumat bibir Hinata dengan tangannya yang bebas mulai melepas satu persatu kancing seragam Hinata. Dingin yang menerpa tubuh Hinata yang kancing seragamnya sudah terbuka seolah menyadarkan Hinata akan apa yang terjadi. Gadis tersebut membuka matanya yang sayu dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Plaaaakk…!

Tubuh Hinata terjatuh ke atas tanah setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menjauh setelah sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi dengan tiga garis tersebut. Hinata menutup seragamnya yang terbuka, dengan tangan yang bergetar dia mengancingkan kembali seragamnya yang mengekspos pakaian dalam dan tubuhnya. Tanpa terasa mata keperakan tersebut meneteskan air tak menyangka akan tindakan pelecehan yang telah dilakukan oleh pemuda yang selama ini disukainya. Hinata memang menyukai Naruto tapi bukan berarti pemuda berambut pirang tersebut berhak untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Tanpa mau menatap Naruto yang menunduk menyesali perbuatannya, Hinata bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Aaargghh..!" Naruto memukul tanah sekuat yang ia bisa setelah Hinata berlalu darinya. Inilah tindakan terbodoh yang telah ia lakukan dari tindakan bodoh yang telah dia lakukan selama ini.

.

Suasana taman semakin sepi, tapi suara tangisan kedua bocah rambut pirang yang berada di dekat bangku taman menjadi pengisi kekosongan di sekitar taman tersebut. Hiruto mengusap keras pipinya yang dibanjiri air mata, tapi air matanya tak jua berhenti untuk keluar. Rasanya lebih menyesakan ditinggal kedua orang tuanya seperti ini daripada melihat keduanya bertengkar. Hiruto menutup wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya menyembunyikan isak tangisnya yang sesekali keluar tanpa bisa dia cegah. Suara tangisan Naruhi membuatnya mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya, dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal akibat menangis, Hiruto mendekati adiknya, menggendongnya lalu duduk di bangku taman dan berusaha menenangkan tangisan adiknya.

Namun bukannya membuat tangis Naruhi berhenti, Hiruto malah kembali menangis sembari memeluk erat adiknya. Sebegitu teganya kah kedua orang tuannya meninggalkan dia dan Naruhi di malam hari di taman seperti ini? Hiruto merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan _remote_ dengan tombol merah di tengahnya. Sampai di sini saja kah perjalanan dia dan Naruhi di masa lalu? Di masa di mana kedua orang tuanya juga tetap tidak memperdulikannya dan adiknya? Apakah mereka harus kembali di mana tempat dan waktu mereka seharusnya berada?

**Monday, July, 20****th****, 2025 – 06.30 PM**

Tubuh tegap terbalut setelan jas mahal sedang menatap hamparan luas gemerlap kota di balik kaca kantornya. Lampu-lampu yang menyala mampu menghilangkan gemerlap cahaya bintang di atas langit malam. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap rambut pirang jabriknya. Semuan pertengkarannya dan sang istri membuatnya penat, sikap sang istri dan kedua anaknya yang berubah. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan keluarga kecilnya?

Terakhir yang dia tahu, dia marah atau cemburu karena semakin dekatnya hubungan ang istri dengan pria itu, pria berambut gelap yang merupakan salah satu temannya tersebut memang memendam cintai terhadap istrinya bahkan dari saat mereka masih berseragam sekolah dan dia belum menyatakan cinta terhadap gadis yang kini sudah menjadi istrinya tersebut. Bahkan saat kini dia dan istrinya sudah dikaruniai dua orang putra, pria tersebut masih terlihat begitu mengharapkan istrinya. Apakah kini istrinya telah mulai berpaling hati darinya? Ataukah dia yang kini harus melepas istrinya? Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua putranya?

"Naruto? Kau belum pulang?" pertanyaan retoris dari seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya tak mengalihkan pandangan pria tersebut, dari suara saja Naruto sudah mengenal betul sosok tersebut. Sosok seorang perempuan dengan tubuh sintal yang terbalut setelan kerja yang membuatnya terlihat seksi tersebut berjalan dengan langkah anggun mendekati Naruto dari belakang dan memeluk punggung Naruto, mencoba mencari kehangatan dan ketenangan dari tubuh tegap yang kini ia dekap.

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa ada masalah dengan rapat tadi?" Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam tanpa menanggapi ataupun melepaskan dekapan perempuan di belakangnya. Pria Namikaze tersebut lebih memilih mengambil _handphone_ dari saku celananya. Lebih dari enam jam dia tidak menyentuh _handphone_ hitam metaliknya yang profilnya sudah ia ubah ke _mode silent_ semenjak ia hendak memulai rapat tadi siang. Banyaknya panggilan dari telepon rumahnya membuat pria tersebut mengerutkan kedua alisnya, sebelum dia sempat menekan tombol panggil untuk menelpon, layarnya berkedip karena ada panggilan masuk yang lagi berasal dari nomor telepon rumahnya. Memposisikan _handphone_ tersebut di telinga kanannya, Naruto menerima panggilan telepon tersebut.

'Halo, tuan Naruto? Syukurlah akhirnya anda menjawab telepon dari saya,' suara dari seberang telepon langsung berbicara dan mendesah lega membuat Naruto semakin heran mendengarnya.

"Ada apa Jirobo?" tanya Naruto, tangan kiri yang tidak ia gunakan untuk memegang _handphone_ memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Perempuan yang mendekapnyapun mulai merenggangkan pelukannya saat tahu Naruto sedang menelpon.

'A-ano, tuan. Ada kabar buruk.' Naruto berhenti memijat keningnya entah kenapa Naruto dapat merasakan hatinya langsung mencelos walapun Jirobo belum memberitahukan dengan jelas kabar buruk apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

'Tuan muda Hiruto dan Tuan Muda Naruhi, menghilang.'

Braakk…

Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang bergetar, _handphone_nya yang terlepas begitu saja dari genggamannya dan jatuh di atas lantai atau perempuan yang sedari tadi memeluknya limbung akibat Naruto yang langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya, Naruto langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantornya tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

.

.

.

**Pojokan Author**

Aduh, Maaf sekali untuk keterlambatannya dan juga mungkin kegaringan serta semakin bingung di chapter ini. Na tau kok ini hutang Na dan ini udah jadi tanggung jawab Na buat nyelesein apa yang sudah Na buat dan ampun DJ, Na emang susah bikin adegan yang gimana gitu. ,

Berhubung kemaren banyak yang nyalahin Naruto, Na juga ngebuat yang 'salah' dari Hinata, Siapakah Pria dan Perempuan tersebut? Hahaha

Udah, Hiruto… mendingan pencet tombol merahnya terus pulang aja deh biar ceritanya cepet selesai! #digaplok

Dan Wow! Terima kasih banyak untuk partisipasinya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, untuk beberapa pertanyaan ada yang Na jawab di PM dan ada yang gak Na jawab demi cerita. Hehe

Dan untuk **Rorou**, ini kak Na kasih obat buat kamu, cepet sembuh ya sayang. Muach.. muach.. :*

Kritik, saran dan pertanyaan akan Na tunggu dengan senang hati.

**Thanks a lot to: ****Fu-Chan NHL4e-KeepStright,****Kazotu21****, ****HayaaShigure-kun,****Hanna Yuuki,****Faris Shika Nara,****StrawberrySquash,****Zecka S. B. Fujioka,****Gulliet,****Cicikun Syeren,****ichiimaruu,****Paris Violette,****SoraYa UeHara,****CryssC,****livylaval,****Wisnu Damayanti,****uzumaki julianti-san,****K****, ****Yourin Yo,****Ethel Star,****aeni hibiki,****NaruGankster,****Nataka-san,****Yanuar No Baka Dobe,****setiadimuhammad,****Lulukey Ulhalulu****, ****Benafill McDeemone,****Kuro Tenma,****Delfiana Dei,****Mira Misawaki,****hanazonorin444,****bebek cengeng,****Dewa,****Jean Cosz,****nyanmaru,****Hany-chan DHA E3,****Naruhina Luna,****Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden,****Kyuunata,****Riu Makamoto,****Guest****, ****Second name,****Shingo Uryuu,****Eiji Namikaze,****Ramadi HLW****, dan ****Nisa.  
***mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena riview dan PM kalian sungguh sangat membantu.

Kritik, saran dan pertanyaan akan Na tunggu dengan senang hati.

"We are NHL, We are Family, Keep Stay Cool."

Saturday, June 08th, 2013

**Na Fourthok'og**


End file.
